A turbomachine is a device in which energy is transferred either to, or from, a continuously flowing fluid by the dynamic action of one or more moving blade rows. The one or more moving blade rows of a turbomachine are commonly used to compress or expand a fluid. For example, a compressor for a gas turbine engine may include several rows of rotor blades and stator blades that progressively compress a fluid to high pressures. Computational fluid dynamics (CFD) software is used to simulate and display the flow of fluid between stages of a turbomachine. In general, modern CFD software provides the ability to simulate and display flows of gases and liquids through physical systems using computer-based numerical calculations.